


They are ready for face eveything together

by tigragrece



Series: Two Pittsburgh Captains [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Geno is footballer, Love at First Sight, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sid is hockey player
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 04:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Sid have to go at one charity ball, he is not too fond to go there but he had to do it.He meet Evgeni Malkin who is captain of Pittsburgh Riverhounds.Prequel of this fic : http://archiveofourown.org/works/13873407 (The Captains in Love)





	They are ready for face eveything together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eafay70](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eafay70/gifts).



> Thank you so much for the ideas for do the prequel, i just love so much this verse. And thank you for have listen to my ideas and everything.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language. And only corrected by Grammarly

Sid was invited to one Charity Ball organized at Pittsburgh many people will be here and he was asked to be here as captain of Penguins.  
Sometimes he wasn’t too fond of stuff like this, but he was the captain so he was going for it and especially all the main team of Pittsburgh will be here.

He has seen the captain of Steelers and Pirates that he know for a while. But didn’t know about the captain of Riverhounds since generally, they don’t have the same schedule.  
He knew soccer was kinda big too now at Pittsburgh since they have taken one big striker from Russia.

Sid have also saw Mario and decide to stay a little with him, they talked about charity of why they were here and after Mario said to Sid “Do you have Meet Evgeni Malkin?”

“Huh.. No? “ 

“It’s the captain of Riverhound, one awesome player and he do great thing for the team and for the city “

Mario telling him some stuff about the team, that the franchise have been owned by some guy buy wasn’t big enough for MLS but since one year one guy decide to trust about Riverhound and they have do application and they are in MLS, as soon they were in MLS they recruited Evgeni Malkin from Russia.  
And he been wonderful for this team, he was the face of the team. He even played world cup for Russia and play in some team in Europe.

Then Evgeni come see Mario and Sid

“Hello, I don’t think we have met each other I’m Evgeni Malkin, the captain of Pittsburgh Riverhounds” 

And woah Sid was amazed by this guy, he was bigger than him, good looking and hot, he was definitively his type.

He finally answers “I’m Sidney Crosby Captain of  Pittsburgh Penguins “

Geno smile and say “I know a little I follow your team, it’s wonderful to follow you when I have time, but you know it’s complicated with the schedule”

Mario has left them for talking with some other guys so they were only together. 

“Do you want another drink? “ ask Evgeni

“Yes, I would like Evgeni “

“You should call me Geno like some they call me here”

“Okay, you can call me Sid”

They talked more during the night, Sid doesn’t want to leave his side because yes he thinks he kinda has a crush on him, and maybe love in first sight he thought it’s was only in novel but he was wrong.  
He was funny, good looking, know about hockey, he makes sure to learn more about football

“In Europe and in Brazil it’s Football/Futebol”, it’s just in America we call it Soccer it’s kinda bullshit” have told him, Geno, a little later. 

When he left the night he was stupid and not so courageous to ask for his number. He really wanted to continue maybe to talk with him. Maybe they will see each other another time. 

He thought it’s was only one time for his crush that it’s will leave but in fact no, because he couldn’t stop thinking of Geno and he began to watch some games of Riverhounds when he have time and not have hockey, it’s true that it’s one good sport and that Geno play wonderful and that he has multiples goals, he has looked he was the best shooter in the league.  
Then he began to watch some of his highlights when he was on the road.  
And yes Sid had one problem he had definitely one crush on him.

Then some days later during one break for TV, they showed on the jumbotron Geno, He really hoped that after the game he could see him and have the courage to ask for his number

They won the game 4-0 where Sid had one hat trick and one assist. 

Then when they were in the locker room, Mario was here with Geno who do the presentation to the team

“It’s very good to follow all of you, I kinda try to watch all of your games when I am in town for the season and for when we have no away games.’

Sid was doing everything for not blush when he looked at Geno, then after be dressed and had media he sees That Geno didn’t leave 

“Hi Geno”

“Hi Sid” Geno was smiling

“Did you have fun at the game? “

“Yes it’s was fun, it’s always great to see you play ”

“Thanks, I was wondering something, do you want to have dinner with me? If you want of course. “

“Yes of course”

They go at one of the favorite restaurants of Sid where they had fun they couldn’t stop talking it’s was like if they were friends for years. It’s was his chance and be more courageous to ask for his number. 

“Can I have maybe your number, so maybe when we have the same schedule we can maybe go out and dinner together because I had fun”

“Of course and I would say the same to you”

They exchange numbers and Geno hug, Sid, when they were in his car. 

“I wish you the best for your next game, Geno”

“You follow our team? “ ask Geno

“Yeah I kinda wanted to see some games”

“It’s great if you want to come see one game ask me I will give you some places”

“Thanks”

When Sid arrives at home he saw that he had some texts already by Geno. 

Following that they texting it every day telling good morning, good night, Geno start sending him lots of pics like where they are he have found that the city where he played some of them Sid doesn’t know since they don’t have hockey, he send also selfies, some pics of the locker room with his jersey, one day he has sent one pic where he watched the game of Sid even away and also showed sometimes the stadium where they will play, it’s was not like hockey where they had sometimes long road trip, generally it’s was more like they had one home game and one away game. 

It’s was kinda better admits Sid. And he tell him that and Geno answer him by telling him “It’s normal it’s the best sports in the world”

“I think you are wrong it’s hockey “they were laughing. 

They also liked to call each other, then after one road trip, Geno asks if Sid is in town 

“Yes, why? “

“Was wondering want to have dinner? “

“Yes of course”

They had dinner this night and Geno tell him that the next game at home will be particular it’s will be one Clasico (rivalry) against Philadelphia.

It’s was not like in hockey but it’s was also rough. 

Geno gives ticket to Sid “I give you ticket maybe you can bring someone if you want like boyfriend, girlfriend… “ Geno was insecure because he really liked Sid and kinda wanted to hear that he was single so maybe he could have his chance. Because Geno has a huge crush on Sid that why he decided to meet him at this charity ball. Because he had to present himself to Sid. 

“I will be alone Geno, I have no boyfriend” Sid didn't want to lie to Geno, so he told him that he doesn’t really interested in Girls and he had no boyfriend. He saw the look and smile of Geno and he began to wonder if Geno was the same as him. 

The game of the Clasico/rivalry arrives Sid had one good place in the stand.  
And yeah Geno was right the game was really rough with lots of fouls and even Geno had one yellow card because of one fault.  
The game finished by one tied game 2-2, someone has searched Sid and telling him he can go near the locker room. Because it’s would be better for him and even for going out after.

Geno saw him after everything that he requests him and he smiles and he loved seeing Sid and in his mind, he was thinking that Sid would be great in his jersey, it kinda makes Geno hot everywhere he really wanted Sid and tried to keep it cool. 

“Did you have enjoyed the game? “

“Yes it’s was fun to see it in live, it’s was really rough, you were right and the atmosphere is crazy”

“Football is always like this but in Europe, it’s can be crazier I like this atmosphere because sometimes they were we can play the best because we know that the fans are behind us like you when you play with arena full for playoffs. “

During the dinner they had Sid was talking to him about what he saw in the game and was talking to that like if he was hooked by this.  
It’s was wonderful for Geno to see him talking about his sport like this, he really wanted to kiss him and be with him.

When they were in the car Geno kiss him 

“I like you, Sid”

“I like you a lot too Geno”

They go at the home of Sid where they make out and Sid said “I have a crush on you since the first day we meet, I thought it’s was only for one day but I was wrong and I have started to follow your team and see your highlight and yes I can say I have crush”

“Sid I have to admit something, if I have accepted this city as my new club is because I wanted to play in another country for have a better future for my life and my private life because Russia is not the best for me right now because of what I am and also because I wanted to be in the same city as you because I follow you since a long time, and I really wanted to play in the same city as you and meet you and maybe be friends and maybe more… “

They made love this night and Sid says “I don’t want to be just one hookup because I don’t know how I will handle it, I want it to be serious… “

“It’s the same for me, Sid”

-

During the season, they alternate between date at Sid and at Geno, during playoff time it’s was hard to see each other but Geno supported him and reassure him.  
It’s was great to have his boyfriend (yes they were boyfriends) to understand him, about the pressure and stuff…

Unfortunately, Sid didn’t win Stanley Cup it’s was hard and was kinda locked on himself about his feelings and how he feels about all of this, but he found that be with Geno he could be more open about how he feels. 

During the off-season it’s was kinda complicated since Sid has his training in Canada but managed to rest at Pittsburgh for a little time for seeing some games of Riverhounds…

“We will make it work, I promise I will be back to you”

“I know Sid I trust you, I will miss you but we will text, call and even Skype it’s okay and then when you will be back I will be here”

“I love you, Geno”

“I love you too Sid”

-

They managed it during all the summer it’s was hard but Sid had money and have done some travels and go to Pittsburgh when he can. 

Geno was surprised every time but he loved it, he loved to have Sid with him at his home. 

He hoped that maybe they could move in together 

-

For the new season of NHL, Sid was looking forward to be at Pittsburgh and play and maybe also win the Stanley Cup be again champions.  
And also looked forward to see Geno again.

As soon he arrive at Pittsburgh he goes at the home of Geno where they kiss each other and they made it quickly in the bed, they missed each other even if they have saw each other 3 weeks ago. 

“Sid move in with me, I want you to be forever with you, I miss you when you leave for go at your home. We are serious together we have saw that we can keep the distance even with the schedule I know it’s will be hard for you when it’s will be winter but I will be here until New Year with you. After I go home in Russia and see family but after I will come back to you. “

Sid kiss him and tell him “Yes of course yes” Sid was just so happy to be with Geno, he was the one that he missed since a long time. He feel complete now with G, they were compatible. They were made for each other. He was ready to come out for him. And finally be happy. 

During some games, Geno decide to see the game of Sid and he was wearing the jersey of Sid, Sid was blushing everytime he loved seeing his boyfriend with his jersey and he know that he will do the same for the next game home for Geno.. 

-

“I would like to tell my team that I’m in one relationship with you if you are okay with that”

Geno hug him where he kisses his forehead he is right behind him. Sid is stressed about the answer because he really want to tell that he with Geno. 

“Yes Sid of course it’s okay, I will do the same with my team too, they deserve to know that we have both happy together. “

They begun to dream about maybe have their family could see each other, like the parents of Geno here for playoff and the and the parents of Sid for maybe Christmas.  
They have also the dream that maybe when Sid win the Stanley Cup he can kisses Geno in front of Camera and Geno have the same dream with the MLS trophy.

They were anchors for each others. They were made for each other.  
They were ready to face everything together.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe you will have multiples fics about this verse, because i have too many ideas for them.


End file.
